The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Whole blood includes a variety of different fractions or parts. For example, human whole blood includes platelet rich plasma (PRP), platelet poor plasma (PPP), red blood cells (RBCs), and white blood cells (WBCs). These different blood fractions have a variety of clinical and experimental uses. There is a need for devices and methods that separate and isolate the different fractions of whole blood. In particular, there is a need for devices and methods for separating and isolating different blood fractions in a non-sterile environment by non-sterile personnel for later use in a sterile environment.